For commercial transactions for purchases such as those made at stores, restaurants and other commercial establishments and for commercial transactions for services, such as for transportation or home repairs, payments are typically made using cash, checks, credit cards, debit cards, or apps stored on mobile phones. The variety of way to make payments are the result of the search to provide for the convenience of those making payments, assurance of the integrity of payments for those receiving payments and the security of all parties involved directly or indirectly in commercial transactions.